


coffee break

by angelicks



Series: keeping each other company [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Hyunjin, Short, Super Soft, frat boys hyunminsungbin, hyunin will be tgt somehow dw, hyunjin was a gang leader, jeongin is kinda cold but a nervous wreck, minor chensung if you squint, skz being a bunch of little shits and clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks
Summary: wherein chaos ensues when jeongin was stupidly running around the gym after practice and accidentally injures a narcissistic motherfucker who goes by the name hwang hyunjin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: keeping each other company [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842529
Comments: 35
Kudos: 126





	1. I. BIG TIME DISAPPOINTMENTS

**Author's Note:**

> (╭☞•́⍛•̀)╭☞ hi! another hyunin fic because there's not enough :( hopefully i actually write more for this one because i tend to discontinue writing when i lose motivation so hopefully i don't aaaaa. skz and nct best boys mwAh

**"you do know that you working here is completely unnecessary right?"** woojin had exclaimed while wiping off dirt from the counter. jeongin had just shrugged and did the math if the money from yesterday stayed the same. **"do you not want me around?"** the younger asked with puppy eyes that he knew damn well woojin couldn't say no to. 

**"it's not like that, it just…seems weird. you guys are loaded with work almost everyday and your midterms are on the 2nd week of january!"**

**"ah shit right, well i manage? it's not like i'm the only one having a part time job. there's lixie!"**

**☆**

**"hi! i'll have a regular chai latte, to go please!"** jeongin recognised the deep ass voice and realized it was park jisung. he beamed at the boy and decided to stir up small talk since no one was really behind him. **"how's chenle doing? is he still sick?"** he asked as he made his order. jisung shook his head and answered, **"nah he's feeling much better though he is cramming because he's missed out on a lot of lessons but i've got it covered. you?"**

**"the usual, shitload of homeworks and deadlines."**

**"we'll get through it! also chenle wanted to say thanks for helping him out! you wanna come grab food? nana doesn't mind! he adores you!"**

**"yeah okay sure, when?"** jeongin asked as he handed jisung his drink.

**"tomorrow! see ya!"** the younger energetically waved goodbye as he exited the café with chenle's order in his hand. 

his shift finally ended and as he was waiting for the bus to arrive, his phone vibrated and it was the usual chaos in their group chat. he left them on read, while he waited for his ride. not like he talked much anyways. he was pretty much standoffish and outspoken that some were annoyed by it. but not seungmin, felix and chan. 

his personality was overlooked by students at their school that they fail to see just how much of a sweetheart he is, how he tears up easily when seeing a stray animal, how much of a blessing he is. oh well their loss. after a long tiring day he almost fainted at the sight of his warm, loving bed. 

**₍˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑**

**lixie! :**

heeey :( 

icb!!!! changbin and

hyunjin are datingsjdjsjs

🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

and i had our picture set as our wallpaper!! 

>:(

damn these false hopes

**°ʚ(*´꒳`*)ɞ°**

**innie! :**

who said they were?

**₍˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑**

**lixie! :**

me??? i saw the two being mUCH

cuddlier than ever and hyunjin

feeding changbin some pudding!!! 

:((((((

i am the big sAaaAd

**°ʚ(*´꒳`*)ɞ°**

**innie! :**

lixie =( don't raise suspicions 

like that. they never announced it 

or anything? like…what proofs 

do u have to prove that? 

**₍˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑**

**lixie! :**

but chan told me hyunjin

is big time crushing on

binnie!!!! 

**°ʚ(*´꒳`*)ɞ°**

**innie! :**

hmmpkz =( 

im sorry idk what 2 say

m not v good with 

words 

but that's ok!!!! 

there's lots of boys n girls

you'll meet!! 

**₍˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑**

**lixie! :**

:((( 

ig it'll take some time 

im sorry!! u should be sleeping by

now, aaaaa u took my shift as well 

bc i had an important interview today

at school 

sorry :(((

**°ʚ(*´꒳`*)ɞ°**

**innie! :**

CHEER UP LIXIE

ILU (∩˃o˂∩)♡

₍ **˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑**

**lixie! :**

IM LOV U TOO BUBBA (༎ຶ௰༎ຶ)


	2. II. STAKE CLAIM ON INNIE!

earlier the next day, jeongin decided to treat his best friend felix to his favourite snacks. and by now they had p. e classes _jeongin dreaded the idea of sweating and embarrassing himself because he sucked at sports._ today, unluckily they were playing dodge ball and as expected he was out of the game in a second because jeno hit him with the ball. he shared this class with jisung and chenle. the three were running around, being the silly little goofballs they were. 

_cautious._

yang jeongin wasn't as vigilant as what his parents wanted him to be. as a child he was _always_ close to danger, which made his parents overprotective of their baby boy. growing up as a teen was a big nuisance since he was either at the hospital or locked in an empty mansion with his personal maid. 

it was a _dreadful experience_ which caused him to lack childhood friends. he only made friends during middle school which was felix then seungmin. then when he started high school he befriended a senior named chan. their little group was and is still going strong although chan had other friends outside their circle and he _may or may not_ like someone among them. and unfortunately today may be that fateful day. because of the dizziness he felt after running around and twirling about in the gym with jisung and chenle he bumped right into someone, _mind you he hit the person with his head…his thick skull._ he earned a pained yelp from the person who fell into his back, holding onto his jaw. 

**_"oh jesus fucking christ—"_**

j

eongin's eyes widened at what he had just done and he immediately kneeled down so he could do what he can to help… _his senior? god fucking damn it yang jeongin you have outdone yourself. congratufuckinglations you're dead meat now._

**" hey hey hey! i'm the injured one here, why are you crying?"** hyunjin asked as he examined jeongin who was breathing shakily, fidgeting nervously. **"maybe if you took me to the nurse's office i wouldn't die here?"** _classic overly dramatic hwang hyunjin._

and so he did, he received weird stares and whispers from the students on their way. jeongin wasn't dumb, he recognised the taller boy in front of him. he hated how he still looked so fine even after jeongin had brought damage to him. 

he was hwang hyunjin, one of chan's friends. many considered him as the school's prince. he was also part of the student council though he seems like a delinquent because of how he dresses sometimes but he was still oh so beautiful. he was best friends with na jaemin as well, the known tall pretty boys of their fancy prestigious school. jeongin just wishes that hyunjin would get over it and let him be. 

**"n-n-nothing s-serious right?"** jeongin asked hyunjin once he exited the nurse's office. the taller boy raised a brow and leaned against the door. **"none really, it just fucking hurts a lot. be careful next time will you?"**

**"'m sorry, i-i-it w-was an accident!! promise! i really didn't see you at all,' m very sorry."**

jeongin apologized with his head hung low, tears threatening to spill anytime. _he despised moments like this when someone is in pain because of him, my god how would chan react to this? would he hate me?_

**"i know, so better behave yourself next time? aight?"**

**"mmhm"** jeongin could only nod at his words. the taller noticed how shaky the boy is and he wasn't _that_ furious, though it did hurt a lot from the impact. 

**"i'm fine, if you're scared i broke something i didn't okay? can you please stop shaking like a leaf now?"** he softly reassured then asked the boy. jeongin looked up and bit his lower lip in worry , hyunjin smiled at him and ruffled his hair. 

**"i'll see you when i do, you're forgiven don't worry."**

  
  


｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

**"baaaaabyyy!"** chan had yelled as he ran across the hallways and tackled jeongin in a hug. **"i heard about what happened!! are you okay now? hyunjin isn't anywhere near mad at you aight? let's go home now!"** jeongin was relieved to hear this, he was glad the person he bumped into was one of chan's friends. 

**"mmn, that's good to hear! thank god he didn't…uh make me suffer or anything, it's weird despite knowing that he already changed and i don't even know if the rumors were true!"**

**"what rumors?"** seungmin, who had just arrived asked jeongin. 

**"the rumors of hyunjin being apart of a notorious gang?"**

**"oh that's far from being a rumor, honey. he used to have blood on his hands back then."** seungmin scoffed to which chan agreed to. **"but he changed for good, okay? there's no way he's gonna come at us and say _old habits die hard._ "**

**"well i'm not very interesting and he wouldn't get anything out of me so maybe that's why he didn't…uh do anything? well i'm just grateful he spared a nervous wreck like me."**

seungmin then blabbed on about how he was annoyed by everyone in their house, he had codes and laws to memorize over what? like 4 days for their upcoming quiz. chan seemed to smirk at jeongin's words as he remembered what happened in the rooftop earlier. 

_hyunjin finally arrived at their spot, with minho and jisung waiting for him along with the rest of the gang. changbin noticed the ice pack he was holding and stopped eating to interrogate his best friend._

**_"jesus christ what happened?"_ **

**_"a-a k-kid bumped into me"_ ** _oh literally fuck me, why did i stutter?? now no one will let me live._

**_"wow imagine living up to the day where you hear the almighty royal prince hyunjin stuttering."_ **

**_"he would if his crush had been the reason for his pain."_ ** _minho snickered and laughed at hyunjin's reaction._ **_"gossip spreads like wildfire jinnie, especially if the school's flowerboy is included."_ **

**_"innie? jeongin? yang jeongin is the one responsible for that?"_ ** _chan asked him, he nodded and all of his friends burst out laughing at him._

_where is woojin when you need him?_

**_"my god, imagine the look he had on!"_ **

**_"no binnie, apparently the students said he had a serious look on his face. almost as if he wasn't facing the boy he had an enormous crush on."_ **

**_"oh fuck off! i don't have a crush on him! i just think he's cute with his braces okay?"_ **

**_"but…he doesn't have braces anymore…for about a month now?"_ **

_the boys laughed at hyunjin's sullen expression, then jisung decided to ask him a painfully obvious question._ **_"does it sting or whatever?"_ **

**_"does it-"_ ** _hyunjin internally screamed at the stupid question and then decided to answer truthfully since sarcasm wasn't really in his options right now._

 _**"** _ **_of_ ** **_course it does! it hurts like a bitch!!"_ **

  
  


｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

it was weird how the 3 know about jeongin's crush on one of chan's friends but they really never knew who it was, but they respected his privacy and all that. right now he was hanging out with jisung's friends at an arcade with a burger place right inside of it. 

**"you hurt hyunjin but unfortunately you didn't meet han?"** chenle asked as he shoot some hoops and jeongin quickly rushed to his side, the boy's face morphing into a sour one. **"please don't say that…"**

**"your crush's name?"** chenle held back the laughter when he saw how _han jisung_ had this effect on yang jeongin. 

**"you should confess to him on new year's eve! we're performing and it'd be a great way to express your feelings!"** donghyuck chirped in, that did sound pretty cheesy but wholesome yet jeongin never thought about ever _ever_ confessing to the person he likes. 

**"i…don't think it's necessary. my feelings will soon fade and i don't want him to do anything out of pity... i mean imagine how he'd probably avoid me if both of our friends groups merged one day."**

**"oh but you'll never know unless you try! and if it fails, you have hwang hyunjin!"**

**"wait wha-"**

**"oh!! i heard about today! are you two okay?"** donghyuck asked the boy who was stunned by whatever he saw. it was hyunjin, jisung and minho by the arcade's counter. 

**"ah shit here we go again."** chenle chuckled beside jeongin who was now upset and sat on a chair. **"yes hyuck, we're both fine. luckily i'm still alive yipee."** it wasn't a secret to all about hyunjin's past. half of the school admired him, some feared him. his group of friends at the moment are frat boys except kim woojin. they were to be avoided at all costs and hwang hyunjin was a great addition to their squad. luckily throughout the whole day, the two groups had not interacted with each other that is because the trio was busy belting their hearts out in the karaoke room what jeongin didn't know was hwang hyunjin blushing everytime he glanced at the younger boy who had caught jisung in a headlock while laughing. 

_and if you asked him, no...no he wasn't smitten. not one bit._


	3. III. JEONGIN.EXE STOPPED WORKING

just like the usual day at the café, jeongin's group of friends were rambling and about how their teacher in one specific subject is terrible and how petty he is which then shifts to another topic that seungmin abruptly opens, that is about how strawberry ice cream stays superior to which felix argues that vanilla is better. on some occasions, he would like to refrain them from talking at all, he giggled at how felix was already feeling better from the changjin dating issue. 

while jeongin was inside the kitchen, he heard new voices outside. lots of bickering and laughing and as he stepped out of the room, woojin called him over and to his dismay it was his group of friends. meaning hyunjin was there, _who fyi is still not okay and is carrying an ice pack to make himself feel better_ and!!! most importantly _H A N J I S U N G_ was there. 

his friends could practically see the hearts in his eyes but he couldn't care less. all he wanted to do was dash out of the café and scream into his pillow. mayhaps he didn't see right but he saw jisung wink at him while woojin was introducing him to his friends. 

_the popular kids???? hello???? what???? on god??? he winked at me???? i am completely devastated??? hello????_

fortunately for hyunjin, he didn't jump to conclusions and thought that jeongin was tense and found the atmosphere awkward. so he shrugged it off and scoffed, " **can you take my order now?"** he asked, a bit impatient though he didn't mean to be rude when he saw how jeongin's expression went from unreadable to soft kicked puppy who was scolded by its owner. 

" **ah yes of course umm, what will you be having?"**

**"a blt bagel, a chicken chorizo salad then an iced latte."**

**"that'd be $23."** jeongin beamed at hyunjin who's eyes dilated at the sight before him, to be honest he really didn't understand the boy's mood swings but he was glad that he received this kind of treatment from the cute boy. 

they heard jisung cough in the background then making his way in front of the counter, shrugging hyunjin off and smirking at jeongin.

**"you know it's your lucky day i guess, you're just about to see the prettiest person on earth!"**

jeongin's brows furrowed which hyunjin found adorable, his eyes _LITERALLY_ sparkle. jisung grinned at his confusion and he grabbed his phone and showed the boy his front camera. 

jeongin felt like he died and got reincarnated on the spot. 

_oh my god??? he did not just say that did he??? please say sike???_

he could hear laughter and jisung was already squishing his cheeks, cooing at him. **"you're just as cute as how chan described you!! well talk to you later cutie!"**

jeongin heard hyunjin let a huff out of annoyance, then rolling his eyes. " _ **how redundant. he's a terrible flirt.**_ " he whispered and looked at jeongin who was out of his trance then preparing his meal and drink. the thing that had just happened _RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM_ felt like he just went back to the days where wanted nothing but to punch han jisung square in the face. 

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

**"sweetheart you are a stuttering mess aren't you?"**

**"i barely spoke minho, stop trying to make me feel worse."**

**"oh my god? jisung casually and simply flirting with jeongin made you mad?"**

**"simple flirting? i- yeah, think of whatever you want"**

hyunjin huffed and sipped on his latte while glancing at jeongin who was busy taking customers' orders and still managing to smile at them. 

_chan wasn't lying when he said that jeongin's smile brightens anyone's day._

**"it's a stupid idea but it's an idea!!"** minho exclaimed, leaning into hyunjin while wiggling his eyebrows. " **no, i'm not hearing it. it's definitely a no**." hyunjin had to be alert and careful whenever something important was gonna happen and minho was responsible for it. the older boy was such a good liar, no one knows if he's telling the truth or not and hyunjin is the one most likely not to believe his friend. 

**"i'm not trippin! okay, so remember how jaemin's friends are performing some soft love song on the new year's eve party at uni?"**

**"yeah we're performing too dumbass."**

**"you're missing the point, hyunjin."** minho exclaimed as he slapped his forehead and sighed. the younger boy let out a confused whine at him and pouted **. "what do lovestruck fuckers usually do at events like that?"**

_no, no, no, no. hwang hyunjin would rather stick his tongue at a car door and slam it shut than confess to yang jeongin,_

_thank you very much._

**"i have to agree that, that is indeed stupid and argue that his feelings aren't mutual, i'd look like a clown and get my heart broken and i-"**

_what the fuck did you say heartbroken for hwang????!_

by now, after hearing the words flowing out of his mouth all of his friends in the table were looking at him with wide eyes, also jisung who made a dramatic reaction by choking on his smoothie. 

**"you love the boy?"**

**"i don't!!! i meant i was getting my pride uhh hurt! i barely know him so i don't have any reasons to love him? i don't know basic information about him hello? or his favourite color? please. all in all i just think he's cute okay? no feelings or whatever. i'm not planning my death on new year's eve , no."**

_basic info? he's 18, yang jeongin. his parents are doctors, he lives close to felix and he absolutely loves strawberries and milk. he adores the color yellow and chemistry disgusts him._

**"or! you could just tell him he's cute everyday!"** jisung suggested, completely disregarding the way hyunjin tried to defend himself while madly blushing. **"stop acting like i have loved the boy all my life okay? stop making a big deal out of it."**

changbin leaned close to jisung and whispered, _ **"okay damn ma but watch him come to us and ask for help and advices when one of the two comes around and confesses."**_

**"you're right, you haven't. you just spend your time ogling at him whenever you can."**


	4. IV. HOW HYUNJIN IS A BLUSHING MESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flashback of how the butterflies erupted in his stomach in the library of their school.
> 
> spoiler : a certain boy named yang jeongin caused it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaa i need more hyunin content!!!! :((( be it hyunin aus on twitter or hyunin fics!!! 🥺🥺🥺 i really need more omg if u have recommendations pls comment them down 🥺

if you were to ask hyunjin how he felt about boys, he couldn't really give it straight to you. he was still confused…because of what other people tell him. although he did know for a fact he was growing a crush on his friend, _seo changbin._

it was unintentional and unexpected. he didn't want to harbor feelings for him but what can he do? most friends told them they looked good together because of the size difference and their great chemistry. changbin seemed to disregard all of that and wave it off, saying that hyunjin is nothing but a good friend of his. 

_damn you high school for getting my heart crushed._

it was freshman year when all of that began crashing into hyunjin's mind _. i like my best friend oh my god?_ it was awkward, seeing how clingy they were to each other and how often they pranked each other and sometimes hyunjin thought maybe… _maybe he likes me too?_ he would always blush at the thought of having him as a boyfriend. 

it was stupid to say the least because one day, just when he was about to give him the letter which contained his feelings he saw his crush holding someone else's hand. 

as cheesy, lame and hopeless it sounded he stayed positive even though he was uncertain of what the future held for him. _it's okay i guess, i'll get over this...i just have to cry for days and eat nutella while watching some dramatic show on netflix._

that was what lead him to the playground, sulking at his stupidity he tore the letter down and threw it in the trash. he had to get over him somehow right? plus high school couples don't really last aHa the thought of marrying your high school sweetheart is so laughable. 

hyunjin tried to make himself better. god he was so soft, almost as if he didn't get blood on his hands on weekends. he regained his composure and let out a scream, for the meantime it hurt a lot but it'll eventually fade. 

_senior year,_ fucking finally. he was over everything…well he was over changbin since sophomore year but uGH yes! finally so close to the truth they were finally graduating. okay hyunjin got too excited he was barely at school. he was currently at home eating breakfast and it was the first day of school. 

_wasn't it weird? to think he was apart of a notorious gang till junior year but then he quit only to join a fraternity? oh well, his decisions._

he _dreaded_ the library, he preferred studying at home. he didn't know why but he felt too anxious when doing something there. he was uncomfortable to be with some students who did nothing but secretly take pictures of him and offer him snacks which he politely declined. 

he was annoyed already, it was the second week of school and these girls have been getting on his nerves already. he made the choice to sit to another table and he only hoped to not disturb the student studying in front of him, surely he had changed so much and _killed the old_ _hwang hyunjin_. he dropped his bag and resumed to open his book and focus on the paragraph he was reading for quite some time now.

_ah god, he hated history and literature._

they had a quiz on friday and if he didn't do well it would greatly affect his grades for this semester and he didn't want that. it was a catastrophe, he barely understood anything at all.

that was when a blessing in disguise placed sheets of bond paper in front of him. he looked at the neatly organised notes and was about to jump out of his seat. _it was their lesson but written (neatly) easier!! with cute little notes on each title and helpful tips._

he looked up at the pair of dainty hands that placed them on top of his book and he was in total awe. 

most people like to believe their personality and character are valued over physical attractiveness, but in reality, beautiful men and women are typically more sought-after and admired than those who are merely average-looking. soft strawberry curly pink hair that fell messily on his forehead, creating an almost artistic noodle-like arrangement against his skin.

adorable eyes that sparkle and remind him of a fennec fox but also for some weird reason made him feel tranquility for a while, his insides were churning and _god he was so fucking awkward all he could do was stare at this angelic beauty_. and then a braced-smile that made him melt on the spot. _an angel oh my god he's so beautiful what the fuck ma'am._

"i just realised you were struggling? and you weren't really focused on what you were reading…i don't really need those notes at the moment, you can use them if you want."

"i'll return them on monday?" 

"okay, yeah sure. goodluck!" 

he didn't realize the boy had already went to claim his bag at the front desk of the library, he waved goodbye to hyunjin who could not process what was happening. 

_he was so fucking pretty oh my god_

_wait a minute…i didn't catch his name, motherfucker._ hyunjin mentally screeched at his stupidity and cowardice as he slapped a hand over his forehead and sighed deeply, now just how was he gonna return the notes to the cute owner? 

after that, he tried to look after the boy which _was a big mistake for your information_ because he just signed himself up for : _pine over your crush but never tell them how you feel because they might get creeped out._

he soon discovered that yang jeongin was one of chan's friends and that he was sorta protective over the boy and at the back of his mind he went _uh siri? how do you get pass the boss level? how do i unlock thy princess from this ferocious dragon named chan?_

the two boys seemed to have something in common : _they were both mysterious, difficult to understand and seemingly secretive._ the two weren't very open to expressing their feelings for the person they liked. typical traits a whipped yet shy teenager would have. hyunjin wasn't being subtle, he would often stare at the younger boy which earned his friends flicks on their foreheads for laughing at how he looked like a lost puppy who just wanted to go back home. 

home who equates to yang jeongin. 

wasn't in odd to suddenly feel all warm and cozy with someone you barely spoke to? yang jeongin for sure was a sly fucker and had hwang hyunjin all whipped for him. and if you were wondering, hyunjin had the notes jeongin lend him in his bedroom. the papers were safely tucked inside the wooden drawer, it's either he forgot about it or didn't mind at all.


	5. V. JEONGIN, YOU RAT

**emotionally constipated losers:**

seungmin: ah wtf 

felix : we're literally just breathing stop hating on us too much 👁️👄👁️

seungmin : no it's not about your existence,,,🤡 i bought an overpriced sweater at the mall and im starting to think it's not the best thing ever???? uH. 

felix : oh well happy birthday jesus 

your money, ur terrible life decisions 🥴

jeongin : i thought we were eating

at the new bbq place :0

chan : we are baby bruv just w8 for a few mins. im @ jisung's place

jeongin : i suddenly lost the ability to can 

chan : 😔✋ 

oh well

they're coming along w/ us 

jeongin : jESUS FUCKING WHATAHDHSJSJSH

felix : ah young love

seungmin : I love how we live up to the group name. 

felix : minnie is typing like that again 🤢 u seem vvvv intimidating again sir

jeongin : im just getting chinese food or whatever, im not going 😌

felix : #saveurassfromembarrassment 

wait what i just read that again

NO!!! 😠 you are coming along!!!! 

jeongin : absolutely not. 

chan : shouldn't have said that hAhahasjdhaj 😩

seungmin : literally calm d0wn innie 🤡 i can alr c u hyperventilating 

jisung is,,,, n1c3 :) 

chan : and lacks knowledge about personal space, ahaA ;) 

jeongin : no wtf i have never dreamt about being in a relationship w any of the boys i have liked back then 

seungmin : literally no one suggested that idea :c but go off ig. you're coming with us and that's on period. 

felix : chan!!!!!! so is hyunjin really crushing on changbin big time????? 

chan : he used to???? but that was so,,,, what like years ago lmao 

felix : aaaaaah ok i c!!!! bUT HYUNJIN KEEPS ON REJECTING GIRLS AND BOYS SAYING HE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!!! 

seungmin : i can hear u screaming, b01 chill out 

chan : that's bc he really likes someone else????? he's not lying about it. he's really deep in his feels for somebody already 🤩

jeongin : it'd take someone oblivious and dumb to not realise how,,,, just how much,,,,, chemistry jisung n minho has 

chan : 🐸

seungmin : h-h-he,,, s-said,,, t-the,, 

jeongin : what? 

seungmin : heehee :) 

felix : 0bL1v10u$ & dUmB 🤢🤮

jeongin : what goes on ion understand anything >:(((((

seungmin : y'all c this clownery?????

jeongin : they clearly like e/o :d

chan : mmhm,,, it's ok bub

amw im omw to pick u up, woojin is driving his own car w the rest 

jeongin : it's fine tho????? my feelings aren't that deep for him???? i respect whatever they have ahAaa plus :/ im kinda drifting into sad space again and yk why would i keep on pursuing it if it's not mutual 

seungmin : aw innie ily 🥺 u r getting cuddles dw!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason why the boys were clowning jeongin for saying "oblivious and dumb" was because he was describing himself. he was really dense and he wasn't really aware of how hyunjin or the other students who like/d him stared at him.


	6. VI. PLEASE DON'T CHOKE ON UR SALAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably my last update for today?? ion really have much motivation for the next chapter 🥺🥺 im sorry but im working on it!!!  
> ALSO uhhhHh pls listen to come inside of my heart by iv of spades on spotify or yt!! it's kinda what inspired me to write all of this???? 🥺

the car ride to the new korean barbecue restaurant was a breeze and enjoyable, _unless you're yang jeongin_. if you are then certainly you would be planning on how to escape and avoid social interactions with any of chan's other friends. _maybe except woojin hyung_ , okay definitely woojin hyung is an exception. 

if you were to see this chaotic mess, surely you would have laughed but it wasn't because jeongin feared his seniors it was because he just wasn't comfortable with the idea of eating dinner with the boy he pined over during summer break. he was a hopeless romantic, the little interactions he and jisung had over the summer were still on his mind. 

jeongin had rejected girls and boys who liked him during those months because he kept thinking about how _THE HAN JISUNG just opened the door for him_ at the café he was working at. he would often see the boy there with his friends, except hyunjin. the taller male wasn't usually found there for some reason, unbeknownst to jeongin the reason why hyunjin didn't want to come along was because of his silly little crush on the cute boy. 

**unfortunately** , they finally arrived at the place and it looked so cozy? felix and seungmin grabbed him to take pictures for their minimal instagram feed, while inside the restaurant were some confident and panicked gays. the panicked gays being hwang hyunjin and seo changbin and the confidents being lee minho and han jisung. 

"felix had been avoiding me for a week now and it's so strange? i would always wake up to cute ass good morning messages?" 

hyunjin rolled his eyes at his friend and looked at him, phone in his hand that showed felix's tweet a week ago. 

"he thinks you and i are dating for fucks sake, would that be enough reason? also stop making it look like he's the only one interested between you and him. maybe that's why he's losing interest in you?" the younger boy answered as he raised his brows and crossed his arms. 

"i'm not! hopefully i'll find a way for him to you know…not overthink everything." changbin mumbled and looked outside the windows of the restaurant only to see three boys giggling and taking turns on the slide. 

hyunjin was very observant of his surroundings and the people in it. minho, woojin and chan were discussing something animatedly, changbin was on his phone and jisung was right beside him which gave him access to a clearer view of what he saw in his bag. _roses? why on earth does he have roses?_

again, hyunjin raised his suspicions and his perfectly plucked brow at his friend. he could feel his jaw clench from what he could imagine was about to happen. "what are the flowers for?" he scoffed, picking up his chopsticks and staring at it with no interest. 

"hmm, you'll see." jisung snickered, _this was the reaction he and minho wanted out of hyunjin. a very jealous hyunjin,_ then maybe they could get him to finally admit he likes jeongin. 

finally, the group of friends were gathered and minho really made jeongin sit right in front of hyunjin whose ears and cheeks turned red when he could practically smell how good the younger was, like pecan cake and vanilla. the two remained silent while everyone was immersed in a conversation, jeongin quietly stared at _hyunjin who looked like a god by doing the bare minimum._

_oh fuck oh no, yang jeongin!! get your shit together!! you can not crush on hwang hyunjin, he's just???? not the type to like you back_

he caught jeongin staring at him while a mouthful of spoon was in his mouth and it took everything from hyunjin to not spit out the salad he had just shoved in his mouth. _is there something on my face? i'm punching my friends square in the face if they let me embarrass myself tonight._

jeongin slowly reached for a tissue and handed it over to hyunjin as subtle as he can so their friends don't make a big deal out of it. the younger boy pointed to his upper lip and hyunjin figured out he probably had cheese smothered there to which _jeongin found adorable?_

_the two boys chuckled after that interaction, hA we're fucked._

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

**a new group chat! :**

chan : finally, all 9 of us together 

felix : is this rlly necessary?? 

changbin : YES. 

felix : oh i c

seungmin : if im here, third wheeling on yall im ouT

minho : sweetie what now 

jisung : so how'd u like the roses, innie???? ˃̶̤́˘͈ᵕ˘͈˂̶̤̀

hyunjin : a private chat exists :c

jisung : okay and??? 

felix : oh worm 😃🍿

hyunjin : why here then??? in this group chat really??? 

jisung : i was just asking a question lmfao chill out man 

minho : jeongin sweets, u can't leave us on read hmm??? 

**a private chat between you and han jisung! :**

jeongin : hi! good evening, i really appreciated the flowers u gave over dinner ˙ᵕ˙

jisung : you're very welcome!!! anything 4 a qt like u!! ε(♡'-')з

wait

did u dm me bc of what hyunjin said??? 

jeongin : hhsdhhs yeah i mean i didn't wanna annoy him :(

or maybe he isn't comfy around me idk i feel like he doesn't want my presence :0 and ion really talk much in gcs so i should just leave????? 

jisung : WAIT NO WHAT THE FUCK, CUTIE DONT DO THAT 

**insufferable peasants + king hyunjin :**

jisung : [image attached] 

congratulations fucker u done right scared ur future boyfie

hyunjin : first of all, i was logically correct 

second, i don't even dream of d-d-da- 🤢 i can't even say it

minho : the clownery of it all

woojin : hyunjin >:((((((((

chan : hwang >:((((((

changbin : ah good tea 🍵 

woojin : i'll have u know that boy is v soft and!! quite overthinks situations like this

jisung : what if u 😔✋ confess 🤩‼️ to him 🤪🍒 and apologize???? 🥴🥴

hyunjin : what if u 😔✋stfu 🤩‼️ and leave me alone 😃👍

minho : ur choice

woojin : apologize hyunjin :(( he's scared of u now!! 

hyunjin : i wILL, pls calm down

chan : we wanna c how it goes down 🐸

**a private chat between you and hwang hyunjin! :**

hyunjin: hey hi i didn't mean to come off rude earlier, im sorry i made u uncomfy 

jeongin : ah no it's fine, u were right tho hehe a private chat does exis

hyunjin : chan made the gc so all of us could "finally" interact w e/o and it was my mistake, all jisung did was ask you a question and i made a big deal out of it. 

jeongin : do i make u uncomfy?? :(

hyunjin : _[haha no wtf u just make my breath hitch]_

_[bby im sorry i didn't mean to upset u] - messages unsent_

NO, you don't. 

jeongin : okay hyunjin! i gtg sleep now! goodnight! (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)

_[oh my god hyunjin dgaf about that why did i say that whay the fuckejdjsjsjsjs]_

_[im booboo the fool] - messages unsent_

hyunjin : goodnight jeongin! 

_[no emoticons bc ion wanna fucking regret that in the morning]_

_[you're such a fucking cutie it's illegal >:((( im treating u tomorrow and that's final] - messages unsent _


	7. VII. HAN JISUNG DOING GOD'S WORK

_curiosity_

today was different from the ordinary in a way that causes suspicion from jisung, minho and changbin. the three were having the desire to learn or know more about something or someone who apparently made hyunjin wake up so early and on top of that hwang hyunjin was smiling and all giggly. 

_quite strange, unusual, and unexpected._

**"hello? earth to hyunjin? uhh? good morning?"** jisung waved in front of the taller male who was obviously distracted and wouldn't bat an eye but he tried to get his attention. **"man snap out of it, it's kinda creepy."** jisung commented on the twisted grin on hyunjin's face. it's not like they had no idea who could've caused this, clearly it was one certain blondie who happened to pass by the hallways and hyunjin beamed at the boy. he _fucking beamed_ at him, his eyes disappearing as he waved at said boy. 

while the two were busy basking in each other's presence, the three did their infamous handshake and changbin congratulated jisung for doing a great job. _"sigh, what would you losers do without me?"_ he was swelling with pride. finally, there was progress after months of gawking at the smiley braced-teeth boy. 

hyunjin had told jeongin earlier that morning to meet him at the school gates after school, and without hesitation for an odd reason jeongin said yes in a heartbeat. throughout the class none of the two could focus…jeongin started overthinking : _what if he's just using that smiley facade so he could lure me in and beat the shit outta me for bumping into him?? oh my god??? this is unacceptable_

_meanwhile_ hyunjin was ecstatic. he didn't frown or give anyone the cold shoulder like he usually did, because he wasn't very fond of the students at their school yet the thought of getting ice cream with his crush just sent tingles down his spine. _i am not going to trip, i am not going to eat newly cooked food, i am not gonna expose my dumb ass today._

**"uhh hi?"** hyunjin waved at the smaller boy, appearing behind him. _he's so tinie, i want to keep him in my pocket forever._ jeongin nervously smiled and was obviously shaking again just like their first encounter. hyunjin's smile fell at this and he wondered, what he could've done wrong? 

**"w-what...uhh w-why did you wanna m-m-meet?"** jeongin asked shyly, looking at the pavement. hyunjin's brows furrowed at the sudden atmosphere between them. he let out a sigh and hooked jeongin's chin with his soft, slender fingers making the younger look at him in the eye. 

**"i'm sorry i have been making you uncomfortable these past few days but i'm not gonna hurt you, that'd be the last thing i'd wanna do."**

the younger boy didn't reply verbally but he nodded at hyunjin's words. now that he was reassured that he was still gonna make it to 2020, he looked up at hyunjin who had been staring at him for a while which made his ears and cheeks red. 

the two didn't say anything anymore as he let hyunjin drag him to wherever they were going. 

**"an ice cream parlor?"**

**"my treat, uhh do you have any plans for the holidays?"**

**"not much, sleep i guess? and work on my projects when i have enough motivation. yours must be fully booked huh? "**

hyunjin chuckled at the younger boy as he sat in front of him, sighing **"i hate how you're right."** tonight actually the boys had planned a party at jisung's place which was the usual venue for wild nights and hyunjin is supposed to be at the grocery, shopping for the ingredients minho gave him earlier. 

they had spent 4 hours doing their homework, also hyunjin buying jeongin more ice cream and secretly taking pictures of the boy while he was engrossed and determined to finish his homework today. 

there's a lot of things hyunjin can do but _one thing he seemed to fail at is to stop himself from melting everytime jeongin does something cute_. he was snapped out of his trance when he felt his phone ring, jeongin cutely pointed at the caller id and hyunjin's eyes widened when he had completely forgotten to do buy the food they needed tonight. 

**"jeongin! i gotta go to the supermarket and i also wanna walk you home because it's my fault you're still out late at this hour but i-"**

**"i'll come with you, to make it easier."**

_ha yeah no, i can barely function with you breathing around me._

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

jeongin was at the pasta aisle, he was looking for elbow macaroni because that's what was stated on minho's to buy list while hyunjin was at the frozen food aisle, contemplating on how much beef they needed. it felt…nice. this moment was extremely soft, since hyunjin noticed how jeongin shivered inside the grocery so he lend him his jacket which was way too big on the smaller boy. jeongin was the one pushing the cart, while hyunjin being the tall boy he is, grabbed the ingredients from the top shelves. 

_hyunjin almost let out a screech because of how many times their hands brushed against one another._

the party starts at 7 pm and it was already 6 o'clock, _god forbid lee minho from chopping his head off once he arrives at jisung's house_. he needed to be home now and jeongin's house was 30 minutes away. looking at the smaller boy who had just arrived, he but the insides of his cheek contemplating on what to do. 

**"calm down hyunjin, relax i can manage. i'll take the bus on my way home and you should get going. tell minho i am very sorry and the sole reason you forgot about this,"** jeongin said, chewing on his lip while pointing at the plastic bags. **"i also had fun today! thank you!! see you around i guess? i'll be at the cafe so you know where to find me!"**

**"please text me when you get home, okay?"**

**"mmhmn, have fun!"**

the boy waved goodbye and _god, he has this effect on me and it weakens my knees_. he wasn't very convinced that jeongin could go home all alone, he feels like he should be there for him at all times but he disregarded those troubling thoughts. unlike feeling out of your mind, this kind of confusion includes being unsure about what's happening or if it's actually real. if you've never been in love, you may feel confused about the new emotions that love brings on. hyunjin, a popular college kid who had kissed boys and girls and slept with some is confused, nervous and giddy because of yang jeongin. 

though falling in love, sometimes, can feel a bit like acid reflux. your chest will begin to burn and it’ll suddenly become quite difficult to swallow. and it’ll be the most uncomfortable feeling—while it lasts.


	8. VIII. DON'T CROSS HIS LINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!! : CONTAINS VIOLENCE!!!

hyunjin considered himself as an altruistic person. though he was the only child of his workaholic parents, he seemed to have understood their situation and he still grew up fine. he didn't really complain about it, his grandparents were there for him and his kkami. unfortunately, the boy wasn't excellent and capable of hiding his feelings. he wasn't really impulsive, he carefully thought about each step he makes but nothing and no one could prevent him from hurting someone if they had done him wrong. 

as soon as he came home, he was exhausted and fell right into his bed. he checked his phone and he was disheveled when he saw no text messages from yang jeongin. but multiple messages from their group chat. he didn't have enough energy and he just wanted to know if the boy was safe and sound. 

**a private chat between you and lee felix!** :

hyunjin : hi good eve, ik it's late but is jeongin home? 

felix : he's probably asleep already, he's such a sleepyhead and you wouldn't know if he's awake and busy bc he doesn't really text first :/ and he's barely active in our gc but!! im sure he's safe hehe gn! 

_okay yeah maybe jeongin forgot to text him, maybe_. 

the first punch sends all his self control flying back into the depth of his head. _someone please help me_. he held his cheek as a thin trickle of blood runs down his face from their nails. he whimpers and crumple to the floor as a well aimed kick comes to contact with his lower abdomen. he curls up into a ball as the act of violence continues. each blow sent a sharp searing jolt of his pain through his body. blow after blow, he was getting so tired that he doesn't think he could block another hit. the blackness of unconsciousness beckons to him and finally he gives in. 

perhaps he was dead, that's what he felt like anyways. 

he fluttered his eyes open and he immediately knew where he was. the hospital. luckily it wasn't his parent's or else they would've flipped and transferred jeongin to a boarding school or worse, make him leave seoul. he felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, he didn't want his parents to find out _as usual._

**"your bruising ribcage has been x-rayed…do you remember who caused this mess?"**

looking away from the door, and at the soft and calm voice of his best friend he couldn't stop himself from bursting. **"it was terrible, it was terrifying. i-i-i c-couldn't breathe or...o-or fight back! i'm such a fucking wimp, seungmin."**

the chestnut haired boy was without a doubt sleepless with anger, pity and confusion written all over his face. **"innie please, please don't say that. baby boy you are a fighter and you are not a wimp. i need you to tell me who those people were, okay love?"**

**"they were all wearing black, i- where is my jacket from-** " seungmin immediately stood up and realised that it wasn't jeongin's, he looked at his friend and handed him the corduroy jacket and jeongin quickly fished for whatever was inside the pocket. 

**"this is hyunjin's, and i guess they knew that? i...before they attacked me, they shoved a note…"** seungmin took the note and was listening carefully to his tired best friend. 

**"i thought that standing up for myself would get me out of my situation but i only made it worse."** the older male wrapped his arms around the boy lightly, not wanting to cause him more pain. it was a frightful night for their beloved friend. as much as it had hurt seungmin to say this but his best friend looked like death. 

passerbys had seen jeongin lying on the ground and had quickly called for help, seungmin had always been his go-to person and they were also neighbours. seeing him in a state like this angered him to the core, he thought that letting everyone know would be too overwhelming right now so he decided to keep it a secret, especially from hyunjin. 

_five days passed,_ no texts or posts from any of yang jeongin's social media platforms and this is where everyone is slowly losing their mind especially hyunjin who was still waiting for a text. 

seungmin stood in front of the sleeping boy, fortunately his wounds were starting to heal but the taller was still upset about the whole situation. he was out for revenge and he'd get it one way or another. he took the note from the back pocket of his jeans and finally opened it. after reading the mocking letter it only added fuel to his anger even more. 

_"i hope you like and enjoy what we did to your little toy, jinnie. we had fun decorating bruises and making him cry out of pure pain"_

_-seong geun_

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

they were all gathered at the café and seungmin had finally decided to tell them all about jeongin's disappearance. chan was hoping the two were just pranking around because he sure wasn't ready to face whatever he was about to hear from seungmin. upon arriving at the café, they were all tense and shaky especially felix. _lee felix who had been there for jeongin through mostly everything. the boy was fragile and he hated seeing him hurt_. 

**"where's hyunjin?"** the boy asked, looking for any signs of the tall male only to be answered by the bell chiming as he entered the front door. **"5 days, don't you think it's a bit odd to pull a prank that long?"** chan asked, looking at seungmin who let out a deep sigh and shook his head. 

**"informing you about it would've been too risky and overwhelming for everyone. he wouldn't want to see you at that time anyways. you see, the thing is…"** everyone was all ears, hyunjin was sweaty from running all the way from his house to the venue. he couldn't think straight anymore, he was worried sick for the boy. 

**"i'd like to know why they had to include jeongin in their chaotic mess, hyunjin."** everyone's eyes widened at the aforementioned boy who was confused. seungmin pursed his lips and handed him the note from the night of jeongin's suffering. 

hyunjin's usual calm and pleasant demeanour had quickly fade away and his face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing and closing into slits, his mouth quivering and drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness.

he was fuming and his friends knew better than to stand in his way. 

_**"these motherfuckers never learn."** _


	9. IX. ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!! : CONTAINS VIOLENCE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i have been updating really fast ig??? it's bc i have other hyunin drabbles that i want to finish writing and start working on. the story is about to come to an end soon??? my plans are still unclear but anyways,, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE UWU i hope u all have a great year!!! ALSO pls do listen to "come inside of my heart" by IV OF SPADES ♫꒰･‿･๑꒱

felix was bawling his eyes out, right outside of jeongin's room. he just wanted everything to be okay, for his best friend to get out of that hellhole. he knew how it had troubled jeongin to be back in a place like this. his friends were right outside, not very stable enough to enter his room and luckily jeongin was sound asleep, blocking out the noises. 

on the other hand, hyunjin and his friends were out for a search. he didn't want them to come but according to chan : _we aren't letting you kill anyone or get killed tonight hwang hyunjin._

**"can't we think about the situation properly?"** woojin suggested as they were nearing the location hyunjin knew damn well. he didn't get any response so he slumped back into his seat. **"i don't give a fuck about what else is going to happen, you guys insisted on coming along when i clearly said no. all i know is that they fucked up big time therefore they're paying the price."** hyunjin had his priorities sorted out and the tone of his voice was inarguably terrifying. 

**"oh jinnie! fancy seeing you around here, pretty boy!"** as soon as he entered alone, he was met with the voice he had grew to despise for years now. the location was an abandoned building _ha typical._ he saw a couch and boys sitting on it, looking like this moment is what they have been anticipating for their whole lives.

**"dragging innocent people into your shit is quite unprofessional of you? don't you think so?"**

**"seems to be, but getting a reaction like this from you! i could do it all over again-"**

_sike_ , hwang hyunjin wasn't the type to be up for small talk. he was blunt and would give you all the obvious answers. hwang hyunjin was only here to give back the pain he had caused jeongin. 

he lunged at seong geun, punching him multiple times in the ribs and it was almost laughable from the fact that no one had dared to make a move or help their pathetic so called gang leader. if seong geun was lucky _maybe_ hyunjin would already stop, but it seems to him that the taller boy was determined to have his lungs punctured. with all the pent up anger and hopes for revenge, he had sent the beat up gang leader across the room which sent the coffee table to break and furniture to crash at him. 

" **congratulations, you have fully redeemed your voucher to torture. fuck up one more time, try and fuck up one more time, "** hyunjin glared at everyone who had his eyes on him, he was still ballistic everytime he pictures out the image of jeongin all bruised up and taken advantage of. **"and i won't hesitate to wipe your existence from the face of earth."** he finished his sentence and walked right out of the building, not giving two shits if seong geun ever said anything back. 

**"damn you put up one big fight huh?"** jisung whistled as minho jabbed him, earning a pained yelp from his boyfriend. " **it's what he deserved."** chan exclaimed, while woojin was checking if his friend had any injuries. **"i'm fine, can we please go to the hospital now?"**

**"alright, we're dropping off at the convenience store to buy something for jeongin though."**

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

the innocence showed on the sleeping face, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside. the soft breathing making hyunjin's world seem to stand still. his breathing was finally normal and he looked so pale and fragile that hyunjin didn't think he could approach the boy. 

_he is in this sticky situation because of him._

_**"we could've avoided this situation if he let me walk him home."**_ hyunjin muttered and brushed jeongin's hair softly with his fingers. the taller was filled with remorse as he inspected jeongin's face for any more cuts and wounds, he made sure that he was the last one to enter jeongin's room since visiting hours was about to come to an end and their friends already went home. 

**"jeongin, i'm sorry i couldn't stop them doing all of this. i'll do a better job next time, promise."** he whispered and left a soft kiss on the younger boy's forehead. he had hoped that the blonde boy would wake up and see him but at the same time, he felt like he couldn't take it if jeongin had seen him right now. numerous questions and scenarios entered his mind and the prominent one was yang jeongin avoiding hwang hyunjin at all costs and hate every part of the taller because of what happened to him. 

he felt like he was punched in the gut and he couldn't stand the feeling anymore that he quickly exited out of the room, right when jeongin had slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room since he heard movement before he had awakened from his deep slumber. yet all he saw was a basket filled with fruits he enjoyed eating and a banner with the words : **_get well better soon innie!!._ **he knew it was felix's handwriting and he can't help but smile at the goodies they had left at the table beside the bed. 

_he was unsure of where his destination really was_. 

hyunjin stood outside of jeongin's apartment and he continously ran his fingers through his hair because he was so confused it frustrated him. it was insane! but hyunjin just wanted to make sure that jeongin was going home safely once he was discharged from the hospital. _luckily_ , felix handed him the extra key he owns because hyunjin persuaded the younger boy that it was important. he checked every corner of the room, and did a little cleaning and arranging inside. 

as he was about to head home, a familiar sleek black motorcycle had caught his interest and he gripped on his jacket as he felt someone approach him from behind. 

_**"old habits die hard, huh hwang?"** _


	10. X. A CUP OF HUGS, PREFERABLY FROM YANG JEONGIN, PLEASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff ₍˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑̑ ion fuck w angst no more nor violence,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE THE LAST??? AS I AM NOW GOING TO START WORKING ON MY NEW HYUNIN PROMPTS AHA 😔✋ thanks for giving this fic sm love (ꈍᴗꈍ)♡ ilu

felix kept on giggling while making a customer's drink, _he seemed to be enjoying_ jeongin being in a state of misery. as he finally finished decorating the drink, he handed it over to jeongin who was supposed to bring it to the customer's table. and by customer it meant the boy who came in often during their holiday break who kept watching over yang jeongin, the customer being the glorious hwang hyunjin. 

**"one large frappucinno and a croissant."** jeongin mumbled softly as hyunjin tore his gaze away from the novel he was reading. the younger boy could only focus at how soft and preppy the raven haired male looked like, he wore a beige plaid knitted sweater tucked in beige trousers , a pair of leather shoes and a black beret. **"enjoy your me—"**

**"would you mind if i steal 5 minutes from you?"**

hyunjin had 2 goals during the holiday break, 1.) make sure jeongin gets home safe and sound, 2.) win jeongin's heart since he can clearly see how his cheeks flush red when he's around him. apparently he could only do the first one since jeongin acted cautious around him. **"i just don't want them to hurt you."**

**"i can take care of myself jeongin, you know that. please accept my sincere—"**

**"i do hyung, i really appreciate the things you've done these past few days. giving me rides and looking over me, i'm just still…uneasy because we'll never know their plans. what if they do something worse to you?"** now now, the sudden change of tone was slightly unexpected but hyunjin counted on the moment to happen. _jeongin had the tendencies to overthink too much and it only made the younger highly upset._ hyunjin reached out to wipe the tears that were pooling at the younger boy's beautiful eyes and tried to calm him down. 

**"don't worry innie, i've got this. you shouldn't think too much about me, okay? stop stressing yourself out."** the raven haired male softly patted jeongin's head and smiled genuinely at him **. "you should get back to work now, please put on that pretty smile? i'll be waiting for you."**

the last sentence shouldn't have affected jeongin much but it did, he felt stupid butterflies in his stomach and he could've sworn he saw hyunjin smirk at him when he almost tripped on the way to the counter. 

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

_god this just felt so…picture-perfect_

**"hyunjinnie hyung, are you done reading?"** jeongin softly asked while putting the cap back on his pastel highlighter. the taller boy shook his head in response and smiled gleefully back at the boy who nodded at him. they were currently in the library as jeongin was doing some advance studying while hyunjin picked up a few shakespeare literary works. classes resumes in 4 days and in 3 weeks all hyunjin did was spend his time with jeongin, cancelling all his original plans, to which the younger boy didn't seem to mind. 

the adorable blondie was wearing a white dress shirt and a coffee bean colored knitted vest tucked in his light washed jeans and a pair of white sneakers while hyunjin opted for a plain black shirt, a burberry coat and black jeans and a pair of dr. martens. they were constantly teased in the group chat and yet jeongin remained oblivious through all of this since their friends were only dropping hints and hyunjin had to exercise all his willpower to not jump on his friends and drop kick jisung. 

jeongin should've remembered that when minho mentioned that hyunjin was an attention whore, he really should have noted that, because right now he was distracted by a girl from _apparently_ jeongin's class which hyunjin just learned from listening carefully to their conversation. the girl, _to hyunjin she was unwelcomed,_ was currently sitting beside jeongin, babbling about differentiating from the integral sign then shifting to deriving nuclear physics from the quark model and _he swore to god he had forgotten about yang jeongin being a rocket scientist._

soon after a good 25 minutes of conversing about science _which disgusts a certain hwang hyunjin to the core_ , yi hyeon or as jeongin called her _hyeonie_ finally waved goodbye much to hyunjin's satisfaction, although he did grimace at how sickeningly sweet jeongin sounded when he had been talking to her. _or was that his normal voice or was he just flirting with her?_ hyunjin blinked abruptly at the sudden thought and was close to losing his self control just because he was letting that girl steal jeongin's attention from him.

_not like she did anything wrong though! they were just talking about some stupid models but god, what am i being so possessive about? it's not like we're both in an established relationship right now aHa_

hyunjin had thought to himself as he played with his pen in hand. the taller male absolutely hated it when jeongin didn't call him _hyunjinnie hyung_ , the way his name rolls off the boy's tongue would send the older into an overdrive, so when the smaller boy called him, **"hyunjin! changbin mentioned that you loved listening to mxmtoon!"** the said male cocked a brow at this and tilted his head to the side confusing jeongin with the sudden change in his attitude. 

**"i'm bored, let's get outta here."** he simply said and packed jeongin's things for him, the younger was taken aback by his actions. _did i say something wrong? did he not like me knowing something about him? what happened?_ hyunjin seemed to notice how pouty the younger boy was but he tried his best not to lean in and punch him with his own lips, softly. 

he was so pissed because of what happened back in the library, now the two were at some mall and jeongin was happily skipping by hyunjin's side. _at least someone was in a good mood_. after walking around and purchasing a vintage mirror from a thrift shop, hyunjin sat on one of the benches at the mall's garden and jeongin realized how sour the older boy's mood was that something in him had decided to do something stupid. 

as the older boy felt arms wrapping around him and a soft cheek nuzzling in his neck, hyunjin was in a frenzy and immediately struggled for breath as he heard jeongin ask soft questions in his ear. **"what happened? did i do something wrong?"** _not right now._ hyunjin thought to himself as he sighed and placed his hand on the top of jeongin's head. **"i'm sorry for being rude with no valid reason, thanks for cheering me up though."** he sounded angelic but jeongin was nowhere near satisfied from hyunjin's answer. 

whining, jeongin pouted and peered at hyunjin through his lashes. **"if it hurts you, it hurt you. you've been helping me so much, me being your outlet would be my way of helping you out!"** he insisted as he tugged on hyunjin's coat. the younger looked so tempting and fortunately the older male was good with chaining himself to his self control, not thrashing around like the wild animal he used to be. 

**"i was just feeling so great then i saw something that didn't please me at all. i felt sick, i kept overthinking the situation since it was most likely to happen because i can't ever put my feelings into words and i don't know, i'm just so fucking mad that i can't do anything about it."**

**"what the future holds is clearly uncertain but…i would like to see you try and express your feelings. you should be able to voice them out and have communication with whoever made you upset. just talk it out and see what happens? if it all goes wrong, i'll be here."** jeongin reassured as his hands found its way to intertwine with hyunjin's.

the older boy didn't say anything but he smiled at the warm feeling jeongin gave off. **"what time is it?"** he asked and the blonde haired boy took his phone out and unlocked it. 7:30 pm 

the two boys went to eat at a ramen place because that's what jeongin was craving for at the moment, while happily devouring his flavoursome food, hyunjin took his sweet time admiring how captivating and enthralling jeongin looks. **"i like this, a nice quiet dinner with you."** hyunjin spoke softly as he grabbed his chopsticks and picked up the untouched gyoza platter. 

_and what jeongin may have said next was not the best thing, out of all the things he could've said he really went with the lines :_

**"me too, it's weird though. i never thought that i'd feel like this and be able to do this,"** as of now hyunjin was thinking of what jeongin meant, the younger looked at him and showed a lopsided grin. **"i never thought i could feel like this, but you showed up and now it's like i don't wanna go on alone, knowing i might lose the feeling."** hyunjin really didn't want to make a fool of himself _but he accidentally choked on his food_ and sent jeongin right beside him, offering a glass of water. 

" **it's just…fuck, okay i'm sorry. i get breathless whenever i'm around you, it just happens."**

_and it was safe to say that hwang hyunjin may have gotten a few kisses on the cheek on the way home and he had to remain calm and remember that he was the one driving, and he had to get jeongin home safely._


	11. XI. THEY'RE "D" WORD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the boys clown them, and hyunjin and jeongin may or may not have made out a couple times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! we are now at the final chapter aaaa yaaaay, im so happy i got to finish this hyunin fic?????? like i never finish whatever im writing and im just so glad ajsjdjajsj i hope u guys liked this ♡ and i will now be starting on my new hyunin fic, so uHhh stay tuned????

if hwang hyunjin knew something better than anyone it was yang jeongin's unhealthy obsession over freshly baked muffins. with jaemin who agreed to help him do all this, luckily the pink haired male was patient enough to not smack hyunjin in the head for the mess he had made in the kitchen. there had been rejected batches of blueberry muffins and hyunjin argued that they were good enough but jaemin shook his head and insisted that they weren't perfect for jeongin to go crazy over them. 

after finally finishing the pastry, he had helped jaemin clean up to which he sent him an awkward smile as he accidentally spilled more milk on the floor. **"and the whole school fears you."** jaemin grabbed the mop and hyunjin had the shame to smile sheepishly at that. 

soon, hyunjin was joined by jisung on his way to the grocery and to hyunjin's perspective _unfortunately_ the older boy was already clowning him for having such a soft spot for jeongin. **"man, i know you're more than punches and piercings but you've never really exerted this much effort?"** the boy rolled his eyes and grabbed a cart inside the supermarket with jisung tailing behind him like a lost puppy, the situation would've been cute if it wasn't for jisung pointing out that hyunjin was a sociopath and that he was rarely affectionate towards his friends. 

thankfully, jisung got lost in the chocolate aisle, contemplating if he wanted to buy the whole shelf while hyunjin was having a staring contest with the cute kitten keychain he saw. he didn't really have intentions to buy anything other than fresh milk and ice cream but as soon as his eyes landed on the small piece of plastic, he knew it just _screamed_ jeongin all over. 2 different store assistants had been approaching him for the past few minutes because he was confused if he wanted to buy it for jeongin. 

and as he looked around and saw another store assistant staring at him he immediately placed it on the cart and went to the aisle where jisung was. 

_he knew he liked the boy. he definitely did and that night where he was reassured that the other boy felt the same made him feel at peace. he treasured every second he spent with jeongin._

**"really? it's for me?"** astonishment shone in jeongin's eyes as he looked at the box in hyunjin's hands one more time before accepting it and immediately pulling at the silky pink ribbons wrapped around the box. **"a blueberry muffin!!"** the younger boy exclaimed and he looked at hyunjin as if the older boy hung the stars at the night sky, hyunjin couldn't keep the smile on his face from extending and he smiled with pride as jeongin took a bite on it and grabbed the keychain. 

_jeongin could also be a little shit sometimes,_

**"wow this tastes awful,"** a brow was instantly raised at the sudden statement. hyunjin was sure as hell that renjun approved of the batch they made, and if the _huang renjun_ agrees to something _then_ it's certainly good. **"this is the worst muffin i have ever tasted."** _what a loser_ , hyunjin thought to himself as he sat at the edge of jeongin's bed with a frown on his face. _but i guess…he's my stupid loser._ a smile crept up on hyunjin's face at the sudden realization. the past months had been such a roller-coaster ride and summer was fast approaching. jeongin must've thought that his acting skills were terrible _in fact it actually was, one reason he didn't pass the audition to the drama club which felix was co-president of and he really had tried not to throw something at his friend,_ so he shut up for a good 2 minutes. 

not only that but jeongin was a terrible liar. he couldn't look at anyone in the eye and hyunjin was well aware of that after months of observing him when he tried to avoid students who had poured out their hearts for him in the hallways or when he was asked by his friends at the cafeteria if he was free after lunch and he immediately says _no_ while poking at his mashed potato, which everyone knew was true though did spend his time in the local library and that was before he started working at woojin's café. 

he returned his gaze to where jeongin was now looking at him with curiosity in his eyes, still holding the small piece of muffin in his hands _god he sure eats a lot._ before jeongin could spew more insults and bullshit, hyunjin took matters into his own hands by leaning in and capturing the boy's lips with his. jeongin squealed in surprise when he felt hyunjin lick against his lips which easily opened for him. hyunjin licked into his younger boyfriend's mouth and swallowed the moan jeongin let out in response. the smaller boy kissed back harder, showing the same need as hyunjin placed his large hands on jeongin's lithe waist. the taller male pulled back, a shit eating grin plastered on his face as his clingy baby whined and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. 

**"i'm pretty sure i did a great blueberry muffin."** hyunjin smirked when he saw how jeongin turned red and watched how jeongin had finally processed what just happened. 

**"no i still think it's terrible."** jeongin teasingly said as he knew that his boyfriend knew he was up to no good with the mischievous glint in his eyes. **"why don't you try again?"**

  
  
  


｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

  
  
  


**minho hates everyone, then there's jeongin :**

changbin : oh myGoD have y'all seen our precious baby 🥺

felix : me???? 

changbin : no wtf, you're my baby. mINE AND MINE ALONE 😡😡😡

minho : oKAY MOVING ON, what is it 👁️👄👁️ 

woojin : who's gone missing now???? 

chan : istg 😔

jisung : i'll continue the tea bc changbin is busy attacking felix w his kisses

EHNEE WEYS 

laid ease and uglease 

we, the tea trio, have seen our wittle babie innie with marks all over his neck 🤫🤭😳😦😦

seungmin : oh my god do not call us the 'tea trio' 

chan : why is there a '🤫' emoji you're literally telling the whole gc

jisung : damn ma is no one really gonna notice the fact that jeongin came to school covered in hickies 

woojin : sorry what (i can not stress this enough) thE FUCK 

hyunjin : what goes on 

oh

oh 🤪

felix : not so sly motherfucker 

seungmin : godDaMniT pls don make out later @ movie night oR BETTER YET DON'T COME 🤢

chan : no ion get 2 see my favourite child anymore!!!! 

hyunjin : awh chan hyung 🥰🥰🥰 ilyt 💋

chan : no not u wtf

minho : hyunjin = 🤡🤡🤡🤡

hyunjin : aight imma head out 

jisung : icb u have favourites?????? 

changbin : are frat boys like us not lovable 🥺

felix : no u are very lovely binnie 🥺🥺

woojin : jisung, u are in charge of tonight's cookies

jisung : yES sir!!! 

jeongin : hewwo ( ੭ ･ᴗ･ )੭

minho : my baby ´͈ ᵕ `͈

jisung : my baby ( ˊᵕˋ )♡.°⑅

hyunjin : aHAA im sorry what 🥴

seungmin : don't let that angelic facade fool u, he could kill u with an ice pick wearing a smile 

hyunjin : he's a filthy liar tho 😔✋

he insulted my baking skills yesterday so i punched him

with my own mouth 

softly 

bc i love him (꜆꜄ ˃ ³ ˂)꜆꜄꜆

felix : (༎ຶ௰༎ຶ)

jisung : my baby boy getting that d!!! ∩❛ڡ❛∩

minho : jisung, no

jeongin : what 🤡

hyunjin : aha :D 

seungmin : well it was nice meeting u jisung 

woojin : but our friday night movie marathon

chan : don't murder anyone 

jisung : uH dUh jeongin getting that dunconditional love from hyunjin 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰 we're here for that 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

chan : i remember the day they first started dating and 🥺

seungmin : they fucking confessed to each other at a ramen place and now everytime we eat there, hyunjin tears up 💀

hyunjin : what the fuck is your problem 

bad boys get emotional too 😡

jeongin : i believe he almost cried when i said his muffin tasted bad 

hyunjin : 😡😡😡😡 

_hyunjin left the group_

chan : oh no

woojin : chill out, it prolly takes a few seconds of jeongin apologizing

felix : it's the 34th time he did that 💀

changbin : don't add him back 🤩🥳

seungmin : i second this ^

  
  


**insufferable peasants + king hyunjin:**

changbin : i-i-i c-can't e-even think about,,, d-d-dat- 🤢

minho : d-d-d*te 🤢

jisung : y0u gUy$ ar3 $0 m43n iStg 🙄

woojin : ngl u ate your own words, hyunjin. 

hyunjin : let me live 

chan : where are u taking innie today???? hMmmMmmmm 

hyunjin : uHhhhh i believe that is none of yalls businesses 

changbin : lmao icb it's been 2 months since you started dating 💀 

does jeongin know u have a shrine for him at ur place

jisung : sorry what 

minho : oof

chan : yo when 

woojin : a shrine????? 

hyunjin : ,,,,, 

  
  


｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

  
  


everything hyunjin thought he knew about love and relationships will suddenly be turned on its head. and it's not just love he feels - he went through a whole host of other positive emotions. when he had first met jeongin at the school's library, his primary emotion was _shock._ maybe it was because hyunjin preferred to believe that the world was always unfair and him failing the quiz was most likely to happen anyways. he didn't really expect to believe in _love at first sight_ because god that was just so cringey, yet he did, he knew he did. the moment he had seen jeongin flash an angelic smile at him, the moment he heard his soft voice that put him at rest, and made him feel safe like the chaos in his mind had dissipated, he knew he was in too deep. he definitely didn't think he would ever feel so strongly about someone that he wanted to keep, protect and love forever. 

he marveled at the fact that someone so perfect for him even exists - let alone loves him as much as he does, too. although he was fully capable of protecting himself, he never knew what it was to be feel really safe until that one night where he was so bombarded with so much work and he wasn't in the right state of mind. hwang hyunjin had rarely expressed himself, like how his day went. he bottled it all up and with jeongin he did the exact opposite : he began being his talkative self, being all clingy and spoiling jeongin so much. _when you're with the right someone, you'll know because you'll feel safer than you ever have in the past._

yang jeongin takes every opportunity he can to express his feelings towards his older boyfriend and he just feels the need to constantly let him know how special he is. no matter what the future may bring, hyunjin knows he can handle it, he chose a yang jeongin anyways. and the taller male only knows one thing : to enjoy what they have now. 

**"you'll always be safe with me,"** hyunjin's hands finds jeongin's chin to have the younger boy face him. he loved how his younger boyfriend's eyes just sparkle everytime they're together. **"i know jinnie, and i can't imagine being anywhere but here with you."**

they both closed their eyes as they laid on the hammock, enjoying the summer's breeze as the two boys took in the salty air of the island they were in, a well deserved vacation after an academic year that felt too unreal and was way bizarre. and hwang hyunjin knew that falling in love with the person that seemed like his perfect fit is one of the best feelings in the world. 


End file.
